Capacitive touch panels with which an input position is detected by a change in capacitance between a finger and a detection electrode are known as the input devices (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2), for example.
An input device of this type includes a substrate having a main surface, first detection electrodes disposed on the main surface of the substrate and aligned in a first direction, and second detection electrodes disposed on the main surface of the substrate and aligned in a second direction. The input device also includes a first connecting electrode that is disposed on the main surface of the substrate and connects the first detection electrodes adjacent to each other, an insulating layer disposed on the main surface of the substrate and positioned on the first connecting electrode, and a second connecting electrode that is disposed on the insulating layer and connects the second detection electrodes adjacent to each other.
However, there was a possibility that the strength of the substrate of such an input device would be degraded since the first detection electrodes, the second detection electrodes, and the first connecting electrode are directly formed on the main surface of the substrate.
[PTL 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97283
[PTL 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-310551